Harry Potter and the Healing of a Broken Mind
by VirginSerpent
Summary: Severus is sent to check up on Harry. He decides to take Harry back to Headquaters. Dumbledore assignes Snape to look after Harry and Draco, who has been abused by Lucius.
1. Privet Drive, Surrey, HELL

Privet Drive, Number 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, HELL.  
  
Everything was quiet, and everybody was asleep, just like they're supposed to be at Privet Drive number 4. Everybody except for a young wizard by the name of Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was currently sitting in the smallest bedroom of the house, desperately trying to make to time pass. He couldn't sleep.  
  
Only one thing kept chasing his broken mind. I killed him...Sirius. I might as well have cursed him myself...´  
  
A small tear escaped his emerald green eye and landed on the worn surface of his desk. Nothing seemed to matter to Harry anymore. He hardly ever ate anything and he never slept. Not that the Dursley's would notice anyway. They were being as horrible as ever. Another tear left his eye. Only   
  
a week had passed since the end of term. It all seemed so...never-ending.  
  
He drew out a small razorblade that he had stolen from the bathroom. The only pleasure in his life anymore. His friends, Ron and Hermione hadn't bothered to write him yet. Or maybe they couldn't. Maybe he had killed them too.  
  
He rested the blade against his forearm and made a two-inch cut across the pale skin. He closed his eyes, savouring the intense feeling of relief that washed over him, soothing every little corner of his tired body. A pale streak of moonlight shone through the window and illuminated the new cut.   
  
He had many cuts like it on both of his arms now. It had started on the night he came home. For some reason the full weight of loosing his godfather had hit him just then. The pain had been so intense that he felt like screaming in agony. That was when the sharp piece of metal fist caught his eye. It had relieved the pain and was now his new best friend.  
  
Harry took the blade to his arm once more – just for good measure. Hedwig hooted softly from her cage.  
  
"Shh..It's alright, girl", he whispered to her. She gave him a disbelieving look. He sighed and went back to the History of Magic essay he had been writing.  
  
Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps just outside his door. They stopped and his door creaked open. Uncle Vernon's purple head popped in, a devilish smirk on his face, and a mad look in his little pig-eyes that made Harry's stomach churn in fear. Vernon made his way to the desk and pulled Harry up by his hair, then proceeded to throw him onto the bed.  
  
"If you make just one sound, freak!" he said, baring his teeth. Harry whimpered as his uncle threw his enormous weight on top of him.  
  
What does he want now? ´ Harry thought frantically. His heart nearly burst with fear, as Uncle Vernon ripped Harry's pants from his body.  
  
It's not real, it's not happening, I'm not here, please, it's not happening!´ he thought as tears streamed down his face.   
  
He tried in vain to push his uncle off of him and received a blow to the face for it. Vernon undid his own pants and Harry screamed as he was penetrated. He felt as if he was on fire, the pain was all-consuming.  
  
"I told you to shut up, boy!" Uncle Vernon hissed and threw another punch at his upper body. The crack of a bone was heard and Harry passed out from the pain. 


	2. Filthy and worthless

Thanks to my rewievers! Here's the next chapter! R/R, and I'll be happy.

When he awoke the next morning he felt filthy and worthless. It took him a moment to remember why, but as the memory of last night came crashing back to him, he vomited all over his bed.  
  
Later in the kitchen he was cooking breakfast as usual. Aunt Petunia threw a piece of paper and a pen in front of him.  
  
"Write a letter to your abnormal little friends, and tell them how well you're doing", she sneered at him, a warning glint in her eye.  
  
In his room he began writing:  
  
Hi everybody!  
  
I am doing really great – actually I have never been better.  
  
I'm even happier than I was a few weeks ago.  
  
Are you all fine? I hope you're doing even better than me, if possible.  
  
Got to go now –  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
HP  
  
His aunt read the note quickly, nodded her approval, then thrust it back at him.  
  
He hoped someone would notice that he was not all right. The beatings he could take – but the rape last night...  
  
Don't think about that!´ he told himself sternly.  
  
Somehow he knew he needed help. Or else he would die. And if he died, then everybody died. All because of him.  
  
The prophecy now seemed like a curse to Harry. He wiped his tears away and drew out his blade...  
  
HEADQUARTERS, GRIMMAULD PLACE 12.  
  
Hermione Granger was in the process of knitting a tiny shirt, as she noticed a snowy white owl outside the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" she gasped, once again feeling sorry that they could not reply to Harry's letter, due to safety-precautions.  
  
She let the owl in and read the note she had brought. She raised her eyebrows as she read. Something was not right she thought.  
  
A moment later Albus Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall entered the room. Ron snuck in behind them.  
  
"Hello, Hermione!" Dumledore said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hello, Professor"  
  
"Bloody hell, that's Hedwig, Harry's owl!" Ron said. They had been waiting for him to write.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! LANGUAGE!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Albus looked mildly amused.  
  
"Oh, is he all right? I know he wasn't too happy about going back" he said.  
  
"Actually, Professor. This note makes me nervous."  
  
She started reading out loud:  
  
Hi everybody!  
  
I am doing really great – actually I have never been better.  
  
I'm even happier than I was a few weeks ago.  
  
Are you all fine? I hope you're doing even better than me, if possible.  
  
Got to go now –  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
HP  
  
Albus looked thoughtful.  
  
"You see my point, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, I see your point, Hermione"  
  
"What?!" Severus asked. "The boys says he is fine – there's nothing to worry about", he sneered.  
  
"I'm even happier than I was a few weeks ago" Hermione repeated, deep in thought.  
  
Ron looked dumbfounded  
  
"But...Sirius died a few weeks ago...I mean – surely he wasn't happy then, was he?"  
  
Hermione sent him a withering glare that made even Professor Snape flinch slightly.  
  
"This is some kind of clue! Harry has clearly been forced to write that he was fine, and this is meant to tell us that he is really bad off...worse than he was when Sirius..." she trailed off.  
  
Albus paled visibly, having Harry's state at the time in fresh memory.  
  
"We must check on him, Albus!" cried Molly.  
  
"Yes, we must", he said.  
  
"I can't. I have a meeting with Fudge. Arthur must go to work, Molly is going away on Order business all day with Minerva...that leaves..."  
  
"NO, ALBUS!" Severus yelled, realising he was about to be sent to baby-sit Potter.  
  
"I ABSOLUTELY refuse to spend my holiday baby-sitting Potter!"  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It'll only take an hour or so, Severus. Besides, I'm not asking you to do this – I'm telling you" he said.  
  
Snape's lip curled into a sneer. He knew the argument was lost.  
  
With a loud "CRACK!" he apparated to Little Whinging.


	3. Worries

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to my rewievers again. I'm flattered. Sorry about the summary mis-spelling....(looks sheepish). I'm from a little Scandinavian country called Denmark, so english is not my primary language..sorry if I mess up, or something sounds odd.. please r/r. SS stands for Severus Snape...and I'm sorry, bus Siri is dead in this one...:-( Any other suggestions to Snape's lover???

Walking briskly down Privet Drive Snape muttered to himself, "I can't believe he made me do this. I'm sure Potter is just fine."

_Are you really? _A little nagging voice inside his head asked. It sounded very much like the voice of Albus Dumledore.

A little unnerved he sped up, as he caught sight of number 4.

Severus knocked on the door, and a horse-faced woman wearing a hideous dress with pink flowers on it, appeared in the doorway. Her eyes travelled from his long, black hair to his black ropes and her lips thinned disapprovingly. She glanced towards the neighbours and then quickly pulled him inside.

"What are you doing here?" the woman hissed, not even bothering to ask him who he was.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, a little shocked by the woman's hostile attitude.

"I am here to...pay Mr. Potter a visit".

Petunia, knowing how battered Harry looked was thinking up an excuse to make this _man _leave her house as soon as possible.

"He is not allowed guests this week, since he is currently grounded. I would like you to respect that".

Severus, being a very skilled Legilimens, saw through her lie instantly.

"I must insist on seeing him right now." He pulled out his wand.

"– Or do I need to persuade you further?" he added silkily.

Petunia eyed the wand nervously and pointed wordlessly upstairs.

Snape strode up the stairs and immediately caught sight of a door with many heavy locks on it.

An uneasy feeling arose in his stomach. No, they wouldn't...they wouldn't lock him up as if he were one of Hagrid's pets".

"Alohomora" Snape whispered and the door clicked open. He had to hold back a gasp at what he saw.

Harry lay sleeping on an old dirt bed, his face covered in bruises and blood, arms raised above his head, as if trying to push off an invisible person or animal.

"No...please...Uncle Vernon...no", whimpered Harry in his sleep.

"Potter!" Snape said, and Harry stirred and opened his eyes.

"Don't hurt me again," he whispered.

Severus felt something move in his frozen heart at the boys tired plead.

"Potter, I won't hurt you. I'm getting you out of here now".

"Professor Snape?" Harry said meekly.

Severus nodded and picked Harry up as carefully as he could. The boys flinched slightly.

Snape went outside and disapperated to Headquarters.

* * *

Only Lupin, Granger and some of the countless the Weasley-children were there.

Granger gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth as soon as she saw Harry in Snape's arms.

Lupin didn't gasp, but shot out of his chair and ran to Snape.

"Oh, my... Severus...how? Who did..??" Lupin was at a loss of words, feeling like he was on the verge of tears.

"Those blasted muggles" Snape sneered. "Call Poppy here".

Remus complied immediately, walking to the fireplace.

Severus looked at the boy still in his arms... He was asleep and a single tear was making its way down his bruised cheek.

He looked so broken, Severus thought.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared in the fireplace, her medical bag in hand. Remus followed behind her seconds later.

"Oh, dear. What have we got here... Just place him on the table, Severus".

Snape did as requested and Pomfrey pulled out her wand.

"Two broken rips, a fractured cheekbone, a broken jaw, broken forearm, bruises everywhere, internal bleeding..." she muttered, and everybody's eyes widened in horror.

"...and...oh, Lord...".

Pomfrey looked petrified.

"No...please...he's so young..."

"What is it, Poppy?" asked Remus.

"Harry has been...he has...oh, Remus, Harry has been raped...recently", Poppy choked out.

Snape's heart missed a beat.

Albus, Minerva, Molly and Arthur apperated by their sides.

"Ah...already back Seve..." He trailed off, seeing Harry's battered body and Poppy in the kitchen.

"Poppy...what?"

Pomfrey wiped away a tear and looked mournfully at Albus.

"He has been starved, beaten and raped, Albus!"

Molly Weasley let out a scream and flung herself at Harry. She picked him up, crying and mumbling incoherently. She started rocking him back and forth, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Help me...Mommy...help me", he whispered hoarsely, causing Molly to sob even louder.

"Of course Harry. They'll never hurt you again. Ever."

"Molly...let me heal the boy, please", Pomfrey said softly.

* * *

The next morning Harry was healed physically, but his mental state was a different matter. Actually he had not spoken, or responded to any of their ministrations at all after he had awoken.

He cried and tossed around in the bed, but was unable to eat or recognize any of them.

Molly kept holding Harry, trying to make eye contact, but he seemed so distant.

"Albus, how are we going to feed him?" Minerva asked worriedly later that day.

"I don't know", he replied, looking older than ever.

"With a bottle perhaps", suggested Hermione. They all looked at her surprised. She shrugged.

"Well, if he doesn't respond to us talking, he may remember early things...like being fed with a bottle. It's worth a try, anyway", she explained.

Poppy shrugged too. "It's definitely worth a try. Severus you ought to do it. He recognized you when you picked him up after all."

Snape's constant smirk froze, and he suddenly looked utterly horrified at the prospect of having to bottle-feed someone. Especially Potter.

Scowling he picked up the bottle that Minerva had just conjured and poured some milk into it. He heated it a bit with his wand.

Opening the door to Potter's room, he peeked in. Harry sat at the foot of the bed, rocking himself back and forth.

"Potter?" he tried. Potter seemed to have not heard him.

Placing a hand on his shoulder he tried calling his name again. Harry only flinched away from his touch. Severus sighed.

"I won't hurt you...Harry..." At hearing his first name spoken Harry looked up.

"Professor Snape?" he whispered.

"Yes, it's me."

Harry crawled into his lap, just as he sat on the bed.

Well...that part went easy.... now getting him to eat..."

"Harry, take this. Drink."

Harry eyes looked distant again, but as he felt the nipple against his lips, he opened his mouth and began to suckle on it.

Snape watched in mild fascination. The boy looked so peaceful...so safe.

Harry pressed his head against Snape's robes and suckled on. As soon as he had finished the bottle he fell asleep. Severus carefully placed him on the bed again and covered him with a blanket.

In the kitchen he found Molly Weasley.

"Hello Severus, how is Harry doing?" She was absentmindedly fiddling with the sleeve of her robe, eyes full of worry.

"Well, he ate", Snape said, holding up the empty bottle.

Molly smiled sadly.

Later they had dinner. It was an odd affair. Nobody said much at all. Everyone just ate in silence and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be better.


	4. Malfoy becomes Draco

Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the rewiews. I'm truly happy that you like the story. And Draco shows up in this chapter! You'll have to wait a tiny while before things get heated between them. I'll try to update everyday!!! Promise!

The next morning when Severus entered the kitchen, the first thing that caught his eye was Harry.

He was sitting between Granger and Weasley, staring into space, as they patted him on the back and attempted to make conversation. Harry nodded his head a few times, as if he was paying attention, though it was clear that he wasn't. Severus, however, decided that Harry being out of bed was a good sign.

Granger lifted up a small piece of buttered toast and shoved it into Harry mouth. He chewed and swallowed automatically.

"Good morning Harry", said Snape. Harry's eyes flashed around the room, before settling on Severus.

"Professor?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes".

Harry raised one hand and reached out to Severus, who went to Harry's side and put his arms around him awkwardly.

He ignored the disbelieving stares that he was receiving from everyone in the room. Especially Ron Weasley, who didn't even have the dignity to stop gaping like a fish out of water when Snape glared at him.

Albus walked gracefully out of the fireplace. Severus would never understand how that man could WALK out of a fireplace, without a single trace of dust or soot on his ropes.

"Good morning children", he said heartily.

Snape sneered at being referred to as a _child_. How inappropriate!

"Albus", said Severus with a sharp nod..

"Severus, I have to talk to you in private".

Snape scowled, but followed the headmaster into the next room.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and looked speculatively at Snape through his half-moon-spectacles.

"I have an unusual assignment for you Severus. It seems that not only young Harry has had a hard home life. Earlier Draco Malfoy flooed into my office seriously injured. Lucius does not approve of Draco's OWL-results it seems."

Snape had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Secretly he was very worried about Draco, but he would never admit that to a living soul. Worry was not a feeling he was accustomed with. Not concerning another person anyway.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked nervously.

"I understand that you are Draco's godfather, and you seem to be getting along with Harry at last. I am suggesting that Harry and Draco live in your chambers _with_ you for the remainder of the summer."

His blue eyes twinkled merrily and the silver beard moved a little, indicating a smile. Severus' eyes widened.

"Albus...no. I mean – look at me? I am NO good with children". There. He had swallowed his pride and admitted that. Surely Albus would leave him be now.

Albus only smiled.

"Then this is your chance to get better at it. These boys need you now. In my opinion no one is suited better to understand their problems than you are. I'm sure that you will all work out your differences and learn to co-exist in perfect harmony.

Severus scowled. A Snape, a Malfoy and a Potter – co-existing in perfect harmony?! Albus must have gone senile. What a shame. It's not that Severus particularly disliked Minerva or anything, but with her as a Headmistress, Hogwarts would probably be.... well, boring. As much as he loathed admitting it, Albus could in fact be quite entertaining.

And not only that – there was also something extremely unnerving and tragic about watching a skilled wizard like Albus, loose his shining greatness and glory.

"Severus? Listen my boy. There is absolutely no need to worry. You'll do just fine. I trust you to know enough about children to feed them proper meals, and not let them go wandering off to places where they could get hurt."

Severus' mind produced a mental image of himself in the dark forest, ripping two insolent brats out of the claws of a hungry werewolf.

"Albus, what about the Weasels...err, Weasley's? They like Potter, and I'm sure they could even find it in their Gryffindor-infected hearts to actually care for Malfoy as well."

The Headmaster chuckled, apparently believing Severus was joking. But Severus never joked. And he surely wasn't going to accept this!

"You know they have enough children as it is. Besides Harry has already made it clear that what he needs is _you_." Albus' eyes twinkled again.

"...And now that that is settled I will go back to my office to enjoy a cup of lemon-tea and have a little chat with Dippet. I don't talk enough to my paintings." He added as an afterthought to him self, scratching his beard with a long pale finger.

"Mr. Malfoy will arrive at your chambers in an hour. I took the liberty of giving him your password", he said, without looking even _slightly _abashed.

"I'd suggest that you find Harry and pack what you both need. Good luck".

And he apperated before Severus could refuse to do anything. He went back to the kitchen.

"Potter, you are to stay with me during the remainder of the summer. Details will be discussed as we back. Any questions will be answered as we pack. Now, get up. Follow me", he ordered.

Harry got up mechanically and went upstairs. As they packed Harry's clothes (ones given to him by Lupin) and what little supply of potions and robes Snape had at Headquarters, he explained the situation to Harry. Harry seemed rather indifferent, though.

"Well, that's it. Done packing!" Snape proclaimed. He grabbed the two suitcases and put his arms around Harry's frail body. They apperated to a destination, just outside Hogsmeade; as close as possible to Hogwarts.

Thirty minutes later Harry found himself staring at the entrance to Snape's private chambers.

It was a bit of a shock when they went in and found Draco Malfoy looking so...human and fragile.

He was sitting at a table, hands in his lap. His gaze was focused on the shining surface of the dark oak-table.

"Hello, Draco", Snape said softly.

Malfoy stirred and looked up. But he didn't look straight at their professor – actually his eyes were locked on a spot just above Snape's head.

"Hello, professor", Malfoy whispered so inaudibly, that they almost didn't hear him. His gaze was once again downcast.

Snape strode to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Draco trembled slightly under his touch.

"Please, Sir. Don't. Please," Malfoy whimpered to the table.

"Draco, look at me."

Draco turned his head.

"It's me, Severus. I'm not going to hurt you. Ever."

Draco blinked, then nodded quickly.

"Won't hurt me. Won't ever hurt me. Ever," mumbled Draco to himself.

"Harry and you are going to live here until September, Draco. Did you know that? The Headmaster told you, didn't he?"

He nodded his head a little bit, put on a monotonous voice and said:

"Harry Potter will stay here with you and Severus. Harry Potter doesn't like me. He will laugh at me and tell me I only got what was coming to me."

"Harry Potter is right. I am a worthless little whore, I deserve to die," he whispered.

Harry felt slightly panicked. Draco was not supposed to behave like this, and Harry certainly didn't think that Malfoy deserved anything Lucius might have done to him.

"That's not true, Draco. You didn't deserve it at all", Severus said, stroking his blonde hair.

"I do deserve it. I'm nothing but a useless brat, a disgrace. If I weren't the only heir I would get what I deserve," Malfoy whimpered.

"Did Lucius tell you that?" Severus asked, concerned.

"Hmm" answered Draco. "It's my own fault," he went on.

"No, it's not!!!" yelled Harry suddenly.

"Potter?"

Malfoy looked up. It seemed that he hadn't even noticed the other boy until this moment.

"It's not your fault", Harry said again. "It's not".

"Really?" whispered Draco.

"Yes", Severus answered for him.

Draco's face suddenly contorted and tears started streaming down his face. Severus pulled him up from his chair and put his arms around him.

Harry stood there gaping, as _Malfoy_ was breaking down, and _Snape _was comforting him?!

But then again – he too let Snape comfort him when all he could see was the darkness in himself.

Snape just had something about him; something that you could hold on to.

Severus backed away, his sneer for once absent from his face.


	5. Adjusting

Hi! Sorry for the wait!! The server was down..:-( I tried and tried to upload it... but here it is anyway!

"So you two need to eat!" their professor said, sounding as enthusiastic as a Snape could manage to do. His face fell slightly though, when he saw how put out the boys looked. It wasn't as if he was going to feed them Skelogrow! Yet.

He ended up setting the table by himself, and then guiding the two teenagers to their chairs.

"Now what do you want to eat? Just tell the plate what you want, and it'll appear before you."

"Water, please" Draco said softly, his grey eyes hidden behind the long eyelashes.

Draco's glass immediately filled with crystal-clear, iced water.

"What would you two like to _eat_?" Snape repeated in his best imitation of Molly Weasley, trying hard not to loose what little patience he had left.

"Nothing, Sir", they replied simultaneously.

"Nothing?" Snape sneered in his best Snape-voice, which seemed to be effective.

"Bread", mumbled Harry, and a piece of toasted bread appeared.

Draco ordered the same, and Severus started to eat.

Ten minutes later he looked up, and found that the boys had not touched their food at all. He sighed deeply, his Snape-impatience starting to kick in.

He willed himself to remain calm as he spoke to them:

"If I have to FEED the both of you myself I _will_ do it."

No reply.

Not even the slightest movement.

Severus sighed again and reached out for Draco.

"Come here. You're too big for this you know? But if it's the only way..." Snape said as he pulled Draco into his lap.

He cut the bread into pieces and proceeded to feed Draco one bite at a time.

Draco chewed slowly, his face clearly expressing that eating was costing him a lot of effort.

When he feeding Draco, he repeated the procedure with Harry. The boy was alarmingly light and Severus constantly loosened his grip on him in fear of breaking the frail boy.

Afterwards Snape was observing too sour teenagers, sitting on his couch.

"You two will have to share my guest room. It's over there." He pointed behind him to an old black door with a heavy silver handle.

Then he jabbed his wand in their direction and transformed their robes into pyjamas.

"Off to bed you go", he said, attempting to smile and failing horribly, ending up with a somewhat pained expression on his face.

Draco and Harry got up slowly, went to the guest room and sat down on either side of a huge wooden four-poster bed.

After a while exhaustion overpowered them, and they fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up screaming. Draco shot out of bed, and as Harry turned on the light it was clear that Malfoy's dream had not been pleasant either.

He had tear-streaks down his pale face.

They went to Snape's bedroom in silence. Draco raised his fist and knocked.

Snape awoke with a start, as he heard a faint rapping-noise coming from his door.

Behind that very same door, he found two distressed looking teenagers in their nightclothes.

"Let me guess – you can't sleep?" Snape sneered. Being woken up in the middle of the night, was not one of his favourite activities.

Minutes later he found himself back in bed with his arms wrapped tightly around Draco and Harry, who were lying on either side of him.

If this ever got out...

He didn't dare think about it. He would never live it down.

He wouldn't be able to set foot in the staff room, without seeing Minerva's smirk or Flitwick's killing smile, or that horrible Trelawney's eyes staring at him from behind layers of coloured scarves and thick glasses, now daring to predict Severus' sudden and painful death.

But no one had to find out, of course. He was just doing his job, after all.

Even though it _did_ feel nice to feel _needed_.

The boys' steady breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Snape woke up with Draco cuddled up at his one side, and the insufferable, arrogant, insolent brat Potter on his other side.

(Or the broken, abused and traumatized Harry on his other side, his traitorous mind told him.)

Well, anyway, they'd better get up. This physical cuddly-thing was just not something Severus could accept himself doing.

At the breakfast table Severus put cut out toast on their plates and shoved a fork into each boys one hand.

"Eat", he growled.

Crystal-like, shiny tears started running down Draco's cheeks.

He sighed hopelessly, and put his fork down.

"I can't Sir. Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me," he whispered as he looked at his hands.

Severus took a deep breath.

"What did I tell you yesterday? I won't ever hurt you". "Now eat or I shall have to start bottle-feeding you as well."

Harry blushed deeply crimson at that.

Snape went to the fireplace and called Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, Severus? What have you gotten yourself into this time?" came Pomfrey's brisk voice from the fireplace.

"It's not ME. It's Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, Poppy. They wont eat unless I feed them manually. What can I do? They will starve to death without food, and I would really hate to be held responsible in that case". Snape sneered in one breath.

Pomfrey came out of the fireplace, put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder and started feeding him bits of toast bread.

"Come on, my child. Chew. There's a good boy. One more bite, come on. Open up."

Snape went to Potter's side and shoved a piece of bread into his mouth roughly. Harry choked on it, and tried to spit it out. Snape immediately regretted doing so, as he saw the terrified look and the tears in the boy's eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Come here".

After positioning Harry on his lap he fed him calmly.

When Harry had swallowed another bite he looked up at Severus.

"Professor, I am so sorry that I have to be a burden to you. I know you hate me, and I know that you hated my father. I still can't believe he did all that to you. Did you think I found it funny? I am still so sorry that I broke what little trust you had in me, but I would never treat anyone the way my father treated you. I know exactly what it feels like to be treated like that, Sir. I wish you could forgive me. I know I'm selfish, but I have no one left," Harry rambled and broke into tears.

Severus blinked. This boy just kept being full of surprises.

"Of course I can forgive you, Harry. And you are not a burden at all," he found himself whispering to Potter.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against him.

"Thank you", he said quietly.


	6. Romance?

_Sorry about the wait...:-(Anyway...here's the chapter...it contains VERY adults scenes...Some HPDM-loving for ya!!! So if you don't like, stay away...simple as that:-) _

**Romance?**

Once breakfast was over, Severus remembered that he needed to restock his potions supply.

Being a freaking babysitter was NOT going to stop him from working, he thought angrily.

He barged into the guest room, where he found the boys staring wordlessly at opposite walls.

"Malfoy, Potter – I need to work, and for that I need piece, so I'd suggest that the two of you walk around the castle for a bit. You're allowed in the Great Hall, the corridors, the library, the Quidditch pitch and other such places. The forest, the dorms – _anywhere locked _– is off limits." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Now, go..._play_ or what ever it is you kids do", he said in an annoyed voice.

Draco raised his eyebrows and Harry suppressed the urge to chuckle.

They left the dungeons. After deciding that pacing the halls might be boring, they went to the Quidditch pitch for a little game.

Harry felt more alive than he had done in a long time, as he mounted his broom and flew away, far into the clear blue sky.

The air felt chilling on his face, and his hair seemed to get a life of it's own, bouncing around his head in ecstasy.

Malfoy came up on his left, a slight smile on his pink lips. His silky blonde hair fell gracefully around his face, making him look almost divine.

"Want to race, Potter?" Malfoy said, his voice lacking its usual arrogance.

"Sure", Harry replied, straightening himself on his broom.

"To the middle ring..." Malfoy said, pointing to the other end of the pitch.

"One, two, three – NOW" Harry screamed, leaning forward and shooting through the air.

The wind made a loud ringing noise in Harry's ears, his hair was smoothed back against his scalp and his heart was pounding like mad.

Harry won the race by only a few inches, and Draco actually smiled at him, in spite of the fact that he had just lost to Harry Potter. Again.

The hours flew by, as Draco and Harry continued practising the Wronski-feint and other dangerous manoeuvres.

The sun started setting, and the boys began to walk back to the castle, exhausted.

They sat down on the floor of an empty classroom to catch their breath, being too tired to head straight to the dungeons.

A few streaks of soft light from the setting sun snuck in the big window. Harry watched the dust dancing in the warm light, hypnotized by the motion. Soon sleep came knocking on his door, and he drifted off, too tired to give a damn about where he was.

"POTTER! MALFOY?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" screamed an angry voice.

Harry opened his eyes, squinting up at a very irate looking Snape.

Draco was sitting next to him, his knees already brought up to his chest, protectively.

"Do you even have the FAINTEST idea what time it is?? I've been looking all over for you! You haven't even had dinner!" Snape screamed.

"How was I supposed to know that something terrible hadn't happened to you, when you insist on hiding here until _past _MIDNIGHT!!!"

Severus looked as if he was counting to ten, in order to calm his nerves.

"Come with me".

They walked in silence back to the dungeons. Harry and Draco felt foolish and ashamed. They had caused Professor Snape a lot of worry.

Now under normal circumstances, Snape going hen-mother on a student would be hilarious, but in this situation it just seemed so weird.

Back in Severus' chambers he started feeding the boys.

"Worried sick...hiding away....inconsiderate have been hurt, could have been _killed_!" Snape muttered under his breath as he stuffed various types of food into their mouths.

"CHEW", he ordered, eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry and Draco ate in silence, while Professor Snape tried to calm down.

"I sound like that insufferable woman, Molly Weasley. They don't need me to fuss over them when they break the rules! They need a proper punishment!" he thought angrily.

"Sit!" he commanded, pointing to his Victorian sofa.

They obeyed and looked at him expectantly.

"You have been insolent, irresponsible, disobedient, thoughtless...and I could go on forever", Severus hissed.

"For this you will receive a punishment."

Both boys flinched simultaneously.

No physical punishment then, Snape thought evilly to himself.

"You are grounded to these chambers...no better yet...your ROOM for the all of tomorrow! And the day after tomorrow you will be cleaning so many cauldrons that you'll start to believe the world is made of cauldrons!"

_****_

The next day they were sitting in their room. Quietly. After all Snape had to _work_, as he had informed them rather loudly several times today. They weren't _just_ bored. They were beyond bored.

They had talked about pretty much everything concerning Quidditch, and now Draco was just sitting at the floor, pouting.

Harry watched him, since he had nothing else of interest to look at.

He looked so cute when he was pouting, his pink lips looking so soft...

Harry mentally kicked himself for thinking that about MALFOY of all people.

Malfoy suddenly smirked, as he caught Harry staring at him. He licked his upper lip with the tip of his wet tongue. He crawled slowly on all fours towards Harry, not once breaking eye-contact.

Harry felt Goosebumps forming on his skin, and also felt a certain..._reaction_downstairs...

How could Draco possibly look so sexy?

Once Draco reached his destination, he pressed his soft lips against Harry's. Harry let out a small moan.

Draco stuck out the tip of his tongue, licking Harry's lips suggestively.

Harry opened and let Draco's warm wet tongue enter his welcoming mouth. He tasted a little salty and yet so sweet at the same time. Just as he imagined Draco would taste like.

Draco moved in closer and put his arms around Harry.

The raven-haired boy let his hand wander across Draco's well-defined body. His erect nipples, his hard abs, his lean waist....

Harry stopped at his waistband, hesitating a little, before sliding his hands into Draco's boxers experimentally. His hand quickly found Draco's hard cock and gave it a light squeeze. The blond moaned and nipped on Harry's earlobe.

Harry was momentarily amazed.

He was holding Malfoy's rock-hard, pulsing cock in his hand. And he liked it.

It was rather big too.

He began to stroke it slowly, feeling Draco's body twitch against him. The tip of it was moistened with thick pre-cum and Harry felt a surge of sexual desire shoot through him. He started to lick Draco's ears and lips as he stroked harder and ground himself against Draco's knee.

Oh, it felt so good...

The moment seemed to last en eternity, until Draco suddenly came all over Harry's hand. Draco lifted his head and gazed at Harry, his grey eyes misted over with lust and orgasmic delight.

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss as he started unbuttoning Harry's jeans.

His pale fingers found Harry's cock and pulled it out of his pants. Harry pushed his pants down to urge Draco on.

After a few seconds Draco suddenly took Harry into his mouth. The sensation was a little strange to Draco at first; the warm silky skin caressing his lips, the need to never let go...

That was nothing against the sensations swimming over Harry now, though.

It was so hot and wet.

Draco sucked him slowly at first, then harder and harder.

Harry came, seeing shooting stars and purple skies before his eyes.

_Next: Harry and Draco talk to Snape about the rapes and their childhoods. Snape discovers Harry's cutting problem._


End file.
